nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Rave (Ianto Uilos)
"The planet was on fire, and for once I wasn't being blamed for it," - Rave, on the Coruscant Riots in 534 ABY Ianto Mercutio Uilos, more widely known as''' Rave', was a Cydonian ex Jedi. A former Jedi Shadow, turned Independant Shadow, he took part in the events known colloquially as The Saber War Birth and Joining the Order Ian is the eldest twin born to Ethaniel Uilos, Lord of Light, and his wife Fiona Moruilous. Born in his family's capital city of Uilos Prime and was raised in all aspects of society. All Cydonians hold a strong affinity to the Force, Ian was a late bloomer, and by his tenth birthday he had not decided what discipline to follow while his younger sister, Aina, had already decided to become a Temple Priestess. One night, Ian and his sister found their mother dead in her chambers. Both children were shellshocked by the events and the whole planet mourned a Lady of Cydonia. Several months later, Ian leaves for the Known Galaxy, to join the Jedi Order. This violates the Eon long edict that no Cydonian would contact the Jedi, nor the Sith Orders let alone align with them. Ian did not tell his family his plans, and, under the name of Ethan Kelebui, he boarded a plane for Coruscant. Despite being older than most Initiates, the Jedi recognized his raw talent with the Force and accepted him. After several years, he came under the watchful eye of' Rachel Durante', Jedi Shadow. She eventually took "Ethan" under her wing, and spent several years as support staff on her missions "Rave" :"“Seriously, Watching you fight is like watching a one man rave: a lot of light, a lot of passion and a lot of fury.”'' :''-''Tarik Daken Rachel took Ian on to his first field assignment, to investigate the Shattered Sun, a club in Courscant that had ties to possible Dark Jedi/Sith elements. In that club, they encounter, and are subsequently captured by Tarik Daken, a Dark Jedi who specialized in augmenting his force abilities with music. After breaking out, Ian confronted Daken while Rachel lay immobile after Minding Tricking the entire club to think there was a fire. Daken, impressed with the fellow Shii Cho practitioner, referred to him as a one man rave, and pressed to learn his opponents name. Ian only smiled, and responded to call him "Rave". Although evenly matched, Daken gained the upper hand by using the clubs lighting and music to confuse and make Ian susceptible to Mind Tricking As Daken was ready to strike, Rachel intervened, and is ultimately killed. In retaliation, Ian slashes off Daken's arms. Rachel and Ian share their last moment together. Before her death, she reveals she knows more about him than he realizes (like his real name) and kisses him. :"Why did you do that?" :"Because I always wanted to" :- Ian and Rachel (the latters last words) At her funeral, Ian realizes the price of being a Shadow, along with the way several members of the Jedi Council regarded her. Rachel was considered a chaotic element in the Order, and many saw her passing as an unfortunate, but overall good thing for morale. Grief stricken, Ian slowly feels himself pulling away from the Order Masterless Padawan After the death of Rachel, at his own insistence, Ian (still using the name Ethan Kelebui) becomes a Masterless Padawan. Over the course of two years, Ian's personality changed slowly. Many note the growing similarities between his behavior and that of Rachel, who was a constant rebellious presence within the Order and the Shadows. Compounding this, and the fears that he was going Dark, was the fact that he was isolating himself from the Order, seeing only a few Jedi. He often accompanied several other Shadows, more frequently "Baron" Dietrich Marco of Serenno as well as the heavily scarred Shadow, Sandos Celgane. Nar Shadda Ian is tasked with hunting Baron Marco, a former Jedi Shadow and Rachel's Master. He follows his friend to the moon Nar Shadda. Unfortunately, several bounty hunters are aware of the Serenno nobles presence and try to collect, creating a small riot in the process. Ian is forced to fight his way out off the planet, and loses track of Marco. A Night At the Opera One week after Nar Shadda, Ian receives a message from Marco, asking him to meet him at the Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant. There, Ian confronts him about leaving the Order and leaving him alone in the Order. Ian challenges his friend to a duel, but Marco had poisoned himself, eventually becoming One with The Force. Leaving Ian by himself. Battle on Salus After Marco's death, Ian is tasked with going to the Oubliette Planet, Salus, to find and kill fellow Cydonian Jacob Lostirith. Ian is unnerved by this task, not only due to his role as Criminal, but as Cydonian's connection to the Force make killing one another potentially dangerous. Before disembarking, Ian is approached with Baron Marco's will. Marco leaves Ian with (amongst other things) a substantial amount of money and a ship, The Bolero. The ship is manned by an Artificial Intelligence program that Ian refers to as BOB ('B'olero's 'O'n 'B'oard AI). Ian took the Bolero to Salus instead of the ship he was meant to. As he arrived on Salus, the Durandal, the freight ship he was supposed to have been on was destroyed. The resulting destruction put an unconscious Ian and the Bolero on a crash course with the prison planet. Ian awoke to meet Jacob Lostirith, who had saved the ship and had used his superior talent at Force Healing to save Ian. Ian prepared himself for a duel with his fellow Cydonian, but instead found Lostirith pledging his service as a Knight of Cydonia to Ian, as his rightful Lord. Ian accepts, and explains why he left Cydonia and became a Criminal and joined the Jedi: A Cydonian Sith had caused the death of his mother. This reunion is cut short when they are interrupted by a fellow prisoner, Tarik Daken. Tarik had managed to survive his previous duel, resulting in the need for cybernetic arms. Daken killed Jacob and bound Ian with the Force. Ian goes into a rage at the death of Jacob. Ian feels what he perceives to be The Dark Side and accepts it, breaking Daken's hold. In the ensuing battle, Ian unleashes a piece of the Earth to attack Daken. Despite this new found ability, Tariq gained the upper hand. He beat Ian, humiliating him the entire time. Tariq planned on cutting off his opponent's arms, killing him slowly, and taking his ship. : "I'll be free to do whatever I want!" ''"Oh yeah? CLAP!" -Tariq and Rave Rave reached out with the Force to his lightsaber. He managed to cut off the Dark Sider's arms, again, and Push him into the jagged rock he had summoned earlier. Ian looks on to Jacob, who gives him a Cydonian Mirror (a thin, prism that holds images). Jacob's last words were "She's still waiting for you, Ian.". The mirror is an image of Aina Uilos, Rave's sister, singing his favorite song: Cynical World. Personality and Traits ''"I try to insult at least one person a day, helps keep my teeth white." '' -''Rave Rave is a very polarizing figure. On one hand he has a borderline-compulsive disdain for any form of Authority he feels is misusing their power. On the other hand, he is very easy going, and seems to respect the personal freedoms of others. There are many who, despite the fact that he resigned from the Order, there are many who consider him still a Jedi. Ian is a highly analytical person, relying on cunning and intelligence more than the Force. This may either be the cause or an effect of his relatively low strength in using Force Sense. He uses his natural investigative skills to find what he's looking for, and uses his status as a Force User as a psychological tactic. Although sociable and friendly, Rave prefers to keep to himself and is at heart an introvert This bi-polar nature may stem from what is essentially two lives in the same man. He is at the same time Rave, former Jedi Shadow and Ianto Uilos, Cydonian Exile. He has, on at least one occasion, had been immobilized because one side did not agree with the other. Powers and Abilities Ian, like all Cydonians, has a high connection with the Force. Being of the House of Uilos, he's studied the ability of Force Healing. He can heal cuts and scratches in seconds. He can heal more severe wounds after several minutes of being injured. While this works with other people, Ian has a harder time being able to heal himself. He can only heal himself through considerable meditation and concentration. Rave considers himself to be a consumate Shii Cho user, and prefers to use the style whenever possible despite Rachel Durante's attempts to teach him Makashi. He admits that he can use Form II, but prefers not to, feeling it is a "casual killing" form. Eventually, he does come to learn Form V, more especially Djem So. Rave also uses the Dun Moch tactic regularly, using his high perception and wit to taunt his opponents in an attempt to gain the advantage (and to outright annoy them) While it is not yet fully explored, Rave has twice used Force Element. In his second duel against Daken, he controlled the Earth as his weapon. On his assault of the Yggdrasil Building, he commanded Fire with an almost effortless finese. The nature of these abilties is unknown at this time. Both times Ian was at the brink of despair, and both times could be interpreted to be Rave slipping to the Dark Side. Dante, a fellow Shadow, refers to Ian himself as being a Force Elemental, a fact that drives their interactions. Ships and Equipment ''Lightsabers'' Rave favors broad, double handed sabers. His first one was destroyed when he used it in a last ditch effort to defeat Darth Vicious (It ultimately failed, but Vicious did not press the fight afterwards). Rave's second saber is an improvement on the first and was built after he left the Order. He named the saber Nex Umbrae, which in High Galactic means "The Violent Death of Shadows". The fact that Rave chose to name it based on High Galactic and not his Cydonian may be a sign that Nex Umbrae is Rave's lightsaber. As the heir to House Uilos, Ian is the heir to Aina, the greatsaber that slew the Last Emperor of Cydonia, who had become a Sith. Aina is Cydonian for Holy. ''Aina is also the name of Rave's sister, Aina. ''Ianto is a corruption of the same word. Rave's Jedi Sabers use Guardian Blue Crystals, while Aina uses a special Silver crystal. ''The Bolero'' Transport Ship based on the Star Courier design used by many darksiders (including at least one Sith Lord). Principles focus on speed and agility. Ship is maintained by an AI Rave has called BOB ('B'olero's 'O'n 'B'oard AI) who has access to numerous files on numerous Force Users (Light and Dark alike), combat techniques and strategies, along with control of numerous droids, as well as the ship itself. Trivia - Rave is created and portrayed by Craig Page Category:Male Category:Cydonian